Through the Eyes of Black and White
by Rezea Storytelling
Summary: After Ghetsis's defeat, Unova was at peace, and during this time, Iris had a daughter: Tia, who was given Reshiram's blessing at birth. However, once Nate and Colress hear that the has mysterious Team Neo seeks to summon the holy dragon Genesis Kyurem, Tia must master her blood and blessing by travelling around Unova and strengthening her spirit enough to face the heavenly dragon.
1. Prologue: Awakening

The infant cried. Nobody else in the tower said a word. Not the green haired man, not the black or blue haired men, not the white dragon, not the purple haired woman, not the scientist. Only the cries of the newborn child broke the silence surrounding the tower. At last, one of them spoke. The infant's mother.

"She will be named Tia." Nobody gave any dissent. "Reshiram. She is the one we wish to bless." The dragon bowed, and the green haired man picked up the infant from the purple haired woman, and held her in front of the dragon. The dragon gave a mighty roar, and even the infant fell silent. The green haired man closed his eyes, and began to speak.

"As you were in creation, as you were in shatter, as you are now. Your blessing gives life to the holy region of Unova. I call upon you, sacred dragon of fire Reshiram, to bestow your divine blessing unto this infant. Grant her your blood so that she may one day become a warrior worthy of saving Unova shall it fall into it's darkest hour." As he finished speaking, a red light began to shimmer from the dragon and envelop the infant. The dragon raised it's head to the sky and gave a mighty roar, and clouds gathered over the tower. The red light grew brighter, and the man spoke again.

"Oh divine dragon, let this infant have the heart and soul to accept your blessing. You come from the realm of the heavens where no man has tread before. Lend her this power, lend her your blood, and let her become one with your spirit." Reshiram gave a mighty roar, louder than before, and the light swirled around the infant before vanishing in an instant. When the newborn girl opened her eyes, they were tinted red. "Thank you, Reshiram. The blessing is a success." The dragon bowed it's head, and the green haired man handed the infant back to it's mother.

"Thank you. Tia.. if Unova ever falls into darkness, she will be our hero to dispel it. You have guaranteed our future for-" the mother's eyes narrowed as a shadowed figure stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Ghetsis." The green haired man spoke, and Reshiram gave a low, threatening growl.

"N. The freak without a human heart. So you've blessed this girl, have you? Who do you think you're saving?"

"What do you want, you wicked man?" The purple haired mother shouted, glaring at Ghetsis.

"The words of the holy blessing, and nothing more. Tell me, N. If Reshiram can give a blessing, can Zekrom do it too?" Ghetsis had a twisted smile on his face, and Reshiram growled.

You.. what have you done with my brother, you fiend? Reshiram growled.

"You. Tell me what it said." Ghetsis waggled a finger at N, who translated.

"He wants to know what you've done with Zekrom."

"Ah, yes. Zekrom is now under my possession. Now that I have the words to your blessing.. I can force Zekrom to do it to my own child."

"You're wrong. The dragons can only give a blessing if they're present at the child's birth." Ghetsis smiled and shook his head. "No.. no, it can't be.."

"N. How foolish are you to think I'd come here without knowing that? The truth is that the dragons can bestow a blessing at any time in the person's life. However, the older the person is, the more power the dragon has to exert to give the blessing. And the more power is needed.. the more pain done to it."

"You.. what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to say those words and force Zekrom to give the dragon's blessing to my own son, so he can fulfill my plans that you ruined."

"Why not just give the blessing to yourself then, you coward?"

"I see you weren't listening. I'm too old to receive the blessing without forcing Zekrom into the Dark Stone before the blessing is complete. But my son.. is only a few years old. Zekrom has enough power to give him the blessing if he's forced," Ghetsis finished, grinning. The black haired boy spoke.

"I stopped you once, Ghetsis. I'll stop you again, no matter how many times I have to do it." He reached for a Poke Ball at his waist, but Ghetsis slammed the end of his cane to the ground, and the Balls clattered to the ground, disabled.

"Nate, you fool. You can do nothing to stop me. Colress.. why are you here? What business do you have? You're no hero." Ghetsis glared at the scientist, who adjusted his glasses.

"Right. I'm no hero. But I know more about how Team Plasma works than anyone here. If you're intent on bringing ruin to Unova, I will oppose you to my last breath."

"Pathetic. You idiots know nothing of the ruin to come." Ghetsis turned to glare at the purple haired woman, clutching the infant to her chest. "Iris. You've always been particularly frightening."

"Really? And why is that, Ghetsis?"

"Your child. Your heritage. You're a problem more so than anyone else standing before me. If you value your daughter's life.. you will keep her blessing a secret. And if you don't.." the blue haired boy spoke.

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter, Ghetsis. I'll tear you apart if you so much as lay a finger on her."

"Ah, Hugh. You have so much fight. I'm ashamed you didn't put it to a better cause and join me."

"Join you? As if," Hugh scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"Very well. Mark my words, you five. I don't want to remake Unova into a world of my desire. I want it gone from all existence and memory. I will make you, N, pay for your betrayal of me all those years ago." Ghetsis's eyes were wild, and he slammed his cane down again.

"We won't allow that. We stopped you before and we'll do it again," N said, his voice rigid and tense.

"You humor me, boy. Tell me. How do you plan to stop me, exactly? What do you possibly think you can do when you know nothing of my plans?"

"The girl." N pointed to baby Tia, who was softly crying in Iris's arms. "You know well what the blessing can do. I'll teach her to use it if you dare threaten Unova."

"So, you still oppose me? Zekrom, come!" Ghetsis slammed his cane down twice, and a thunderbolt racked the tower, crumbling a pillar. A roar sounded, and a black dragon slammed down into the tower next to Ghetsis. When the dust cleared, lightning crackled around it, and it glared at Reshiram.

Brother. I didn't want it to come to this.

Zekrom.. you're beyond reason. What has Ghetsis done to you?

Made me stronger. More powerful. We're not equals anymore, brother.

No.. I can't believe he's done this. That man has twisted your mind and destroyed your reason. And yet.. you know nothing of this.

I know what Ghetsis has told me. And I will do what I believe is right. And if that means sending you back into your Light Stone, I'll do it without a second of hesitation.

You won't. Try me, brother. Reshiram roared, and Zekrom roared back. For a second, the two dragons stood still. Then, Zekrom lunged. He slashed at Reshiram with deadly accuracy, his electrically charged claws scoring blow after blow at Reshiram. It wasn't long before Reshiram was bleeding on the ground, pinned under Zekrom.

Do you see now? You're weak, Reshiram. You should have come to Ghetsis when I gave you the chance.

No. I'll never betray N, and these people. I'll protect them no matter how much power I lose. Zekrom slashed at Reshiram once more and sent the white dragon hurtling across the tower, where he smashed into a pillar and crumpled to the ground. The dragon gave a roar of pain, then collapsed, unmoving. Zekrom gave a grunt, then turned around and walked back to stand next to Ghetsis, who spoke to Iris.

"Let this be a warning. Stand against me, and you and everything you hold dear will suffer the same fate as Reshiram." Ghetsis cackled with laughter, and turned around, walking back down the stairs. Zekrom stomped, and flew away with a blast of lightning.

"Reshiram! Reshiram, are you okay?!" N turned and ran over to Reshiram, kneeling beside the wounded dragon.

I'm hurt. But he hasn't killed me. I'll be okay, just give me time.

"Very well..." N stood up and looked over at Nate, who was gathering his Poke Balls. "Nate. You won't be strong enough to stop him this time."

"Says who? I did it before, I'll do it again!"

"Nate. I'm not letting you throw your life away. Pokemon like that.. are too strong to be defeated in battle. We have to speak to them. Tia.. has to speak to them. Ghetsis's plans are unknown, but we know he'll be back." Nate nodded, lowering his eyes.

"Put your faith in Tia. When the time comes, she will save us all."  



	2. Tragedy of the Splicers

The walls of the Plasma Frigate had been lined with pictures and paintings in the twenty years following Nate's defeat of Team Plasma. The floor was covered with unfinished technology and lots of small, muddy footprints. The mess was a welcome sight to Colress, keeper of the Plasma Frigate, and provided a childlike break from the memories of his past. Colress took slow steps through the hallways, remembering it was time to dust the pictures. Each one brought back memories, some good, some bad.

The first was Nate, standing next to his partner Kyurem. That boy had been a legendary trainer, something unlike what Unova had ever seen. Next was Reshiram and it's partner N, that "freak without a human heart", as Ghetsis so lovingly called him. After that came Iris and Nate, sitting stop their dragons, while Drayden stood in the middle. Colress felt memories overtake him with each and every picture he dusted. Last was a painting, of Ghetsis kneeling and Nate standing above him. That one was a favorite of his.

He shook his head, and sat down in a metal chair that was pushed against the wall. Colress had spent his time after Team Plasma disbanded to use his technology and wisdom to fix their mistakes. He wasn't alone, however. A girl lived with him: Tia, the orphaned daughter of legendary dragon tamer Iris. Tia was a girl filled with energy and her mother's spirit, and as if on cue, Colress heard her call for him.

"Uncle Colress! Uncle Colress! Can I show you something?!" She called him her uncle, but Colress just assumed it was an indirect way of making him feel young again. She was only twelve, and her adorably boundless nature made her a perfect companion.

"Yes, Tia? What is it?" Colress asked, rising from his chair. Tia came running into the room, with her Axew stomping along behind her, roaring.

"I found something while I was outside exploring! It looks like a broken tooth. Here, do you want to take a look at it? Well, I guess I didn't find it, Axew did, but still!" Tia held out her hand and Colress saw something in it that made his heart stop.

"Tia. Where did you find that?" Colress asked, his previously happy expression now frozen. Tia suddenly looked scared, and flinched away a little. "Now now, Tia, I'm not angry at you. Just please tell me.. where did Axew find that?"

"She.. it was laying on the beach that Axew and I play at.. I don't know how it got there, and, uh.. is it important? You seem to think it is," Tia said, handing the object to Colress. He turned it over in his hands, the color draining out of his face.

"Tia, this.. this is a DNA Splicer. Your mother should have told you about Nate and Team Plasma. I assume you've heard nothing more about that?" Colress examined the Splicer, looking at it closely just to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Nope. That's all she ever told me." Clearly wanting a story, Tia sat down in front of Colress and crossed her legs. Axew followed suit, doing the best the little dragon could. Closing his eyes, Colress sat down in front of her and lowered his head.

"Drayden told me there were only two Splicers, but after I did some research, I discovered a third. It's supposed to be long lost, it's last known location being the Relic Castle many centuries ago. However, I've got a hunch this is that third Splicer. How it's shown up here is anyone's guess, though," Colress said, shaking his head slowly.

"So why couldn't this be one of the two Splicers we know about, then?" Tia asked, tipping her head to one side. Axew mimicked her.

"From what I recall, after Nate defeated Team Plasma, he held on to the other two Splicers. He's strong enough that I doubt anyone would be able to get one from him, whether he has Kyurem or not. I very highly doubt this one is his," Colress explained, looking at Tia.

"Well.. all right. That makes sense. Thanks, Uncle Colress!" Tia smiled and ran off, and Axew stumbled up to charged after her.

"That Splicer.. I hope this thing turning up doesn't mean anything bad for us. Nate, you had better keep those two Splicers safe, if this is indeed the third." Colress tucked the Splicer away into his pocket and turned to move back to his bedroom. A couple minutes after sitting down, Colress's Bell began beeping. The Bell was a rapid speed communications device he and Professor Juniper had developed a decade earlier as a blend between the Pokedex and the Xtransciever, and they had been updating it since. Colress groaned and stood up, reaching to pick up the Bell.

"Oh. It's Nate. I wonder what he wants? I haven't heard from him in months. Well, only one way to find out." Colress pressed the green button on the screen and held it up to his ear.

"Colress? Hey, Colress! I've got some news!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Nate, what is it? For you, news is either dragging me out to some crazy adventure or finding a new drink at a bar."

"Well, consider it the first of those. And the news I've got isn't good, either. It's dire as hell." Colress groaned a bit more, bracing himself.

"Hit me. What's happening this time?"

"Apparently some crazy group is chasing down Kyurem and the Splicers again. Not Plasma, this time, I don't think."

"My Arceus. You're joking, I assume? This is some sort of practical joke?" He scoffed a little. Some group was after Kyurem again? Hadn't whatever new group this was learned from how badly Nate had mangled Team Plasma two decades ago?

"Nope. I'm dead serious. They call themselves Team Neo, and while I'm not fully sure who's leading it, I would bet money that Ghetsis has some part in it, since they're after Kyurem and seem to know what they're doing. I learned from an old friend, who's an ex member of the Shadow Triad, that Team Neo assigned three agents to steal the Splicers from me. However, I entrusted that same Triad member with one of the Splicers yesterday night and told him to place it on the beach outside the Plasma Frigate, where Tia plays. I was worried she'd run away from him if he appeared directly to her, which is why I had him leave it for her to find. If they're after the Splicers, then there's no doubt they're after Kyurem, too.. MY Kyurem."

"I see. So you've known of the third Splicer and it's whereabouts all along. So, why give it to Tia? Even though she lives with me? Wait.. what about the other two Splicers?! Tell me they're still in your possession. Now."

"My, ah.. my house was broken into, and I was only able to protect one of them. I stashed the three Splicers in different parts of my house, so they couldn't all be taken at once. I have one Splicer, Tia has another, and Team Neo currently has the third. I had given one of the Splicers to the Triad member mere hours before those thugs broke into my house. I figured splitting the Splicers up would hinder Team Neo, but I didn't anticipate they'd end up getting the jump on me."

"Solid thinking, Nate, even if your security skills are.. a bit lacking. Tia brought me the Splicer not long ago, actually." Colress turned the Splicer over in his hands and looked down.

"One more thing, Colress. Say Team Neo gets their hands on all six components needed to create Genesis Kyurem. How are we going to stop it? We can't defeat it in battle, it's invulnerable. If only there was someone who could, like, speak to it." Nate's frustration was easy for Colress to hear, but he wasn't focused on it. Instead, he focused on the loud, playful yelling and roaring from another room. He smiled.

"A candidate just came to mind." Colress clicked off the Bell and set it back down. He let his mine roam, and thought back to when Nate had defeated Team Plasma. A strong wave of nostalgia flooded through him. Could Tia really be strong enough to stop Team Neo? Sure, she was a dragon tamer by blood, but would that be enough? He couldn't doubt her. She had the blessing, after all. The Bell emitted a loud beep, and Colress looked down at the incoming message.

Who's this candidate of yours? N?

Nope. I think you can guess, though.

You don't mean Tia, do you? Please tell me you don't mean Tia.

Of course I do. She has the blessing, after all, and she's Iris's daughter. I've seen what she can do for myself.

Ah, yes. I seem to recall being there when the girl was born, and received the blessing. You've never been wrong before.

That's a damned lie.

I guess that's true. You've been wrong before.  
Don't let me down, Colress.

Don't plan to.

Oh, and one more thing- you haven't started to lose your hearing yet, have you?

Err.. no, why do you ask?

BECAUSE I'M KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR!

Colress laughed and tossed the Bell back down on the bed, turning to run to the door. After opening the lock on the door, it was thrown open to reveal Nate and company.

"I brought friends!" Nate said, grinning. Skyla, his wife, the Triad member, and their son, Cyro. Cyro was fourteen. It had been several years since Colress had last seen Skyla and Cyro, but given how much Nate had loved riding her airplanes, their marriage had come as little surprise.

"So I can see. Welcome, all. Would you come in? I'm sure Tia would be delighted to see you, Cyro." Cyro beamed, and ran inside, shouting "Tia! Hey, Tia!"

"Ah.. he's so full of energy. I wonder where ours all went?" Skyla looked wistful, yet she was still smiling. The Triad member looked at Colress.

"Master Colress. You know why we're here."

"Indeed I do. Come this way, you two. Skyla, can you round up the kids and bring them in here? They need to be present for this." Skyla smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Give me a couple minutes." She turned and disappeared down the hallway, following the shouting. Colress led Nate and the Triad member down the hallway, into his bedroom, and sat down. He motioned for the duo to take a seat, and they did.

"So. Why has this Team Neo decided to chase after Kyurem now of all times? Unova has been at peace for decades. Why now?"

"Perhaps they got word of the fact that Nate owned all three Splicers. We know nothing of their intents, however, who's leading them, or how they plan to accomplish said unknown intents. Tia was lucky enough to find it before they did. I risked my life to deliver that Splicer, after all," the Triad member finished, his eyes dark.

"And for that, we're grateful. Your successful delivery has proved amazingly helpful, that's without a doubt." Nate nodded in assurance at Colress's words, and a look of relief crossed the Triad member's face.

"As you all should know by now, Tia is the only one we know of who can speak to Genesis Kyurem as an equal. She has the blood of dragons running through her." The Triad member slowly nodded, understanding coming to his eyes.

"Uncle Colress! We're here!" Tia threw open the door, and behind her, Axew and Cyro burst in. Skyla followed, clearly out of breath."

"Yes, we're.." *pant* "here.." *pant* Skyla sat down next to Nate and looked up wearily.

"So, Uncle.. what is everyone gathered here for?" Tia looked around at the people gathered, her gaze resting warily on the Triad member.

"I am not your enemy, young mistress Tia. Just to resolve animosity, please call me by my name, Liao." He bowed he head, and Tia's gaze softened.

"Okay, I guess I'll call you Liao. So can you explain all this, Uncle Colress?" She looked up at Colress, and he cleared his throat.

"That Splicer you found earlier has been thought to be long gone for centuries. Turns out, Nate has been in possession of it for years now. Some agents of a mysterious group called Team Neo were dispatched to find the Splicers, presumably to return them to their leader." Colress nodded to Liao, who began to speak.

"I had been in contact with Nate for a while now, and I knew that he was my friend. We made a plan for me to run off with the Splicer and place it on the beach where you, Tia, would find it. As luck would have it, you did, and the Splicer is safely in our hands. However, this next bit of information may come as a shock to some of you. Team Neo has already captured and is in possession of Zekrom. He's under terrible pain as Team Neo's scientists attempt to draw his power through machines." Nate shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"If those fiends capture and hurt Kyurem in any way.." Skyla put a hand on his shoulder and embraced him.

"Easy, my dear Nate. I know you'll fight to prevent that. We all will." She wiped the tears from his eyes with her sleeve, and he nodded.

"Of.. of course."

"Well.. who exactly is this Team Neo, and what do they plan to do with the Splicers?" Cyro asked, speaking for the first time. Tia nodded, looking curious.

"Good question. We sadly have little concrete data on their intentions, but I'll give you an educated guess based on what I've learned." Liao cleared his throat and looked at Cyro. "If they're going after all three Splicers, then they must seek nothing other than the summoning of Genesis Kyurem. Unlike Pokemon, or even the stories you've heard of Alola's Ultra Beasts, Genesis Kyurem is not of this plane of existence. It is beast of the god's realm, a dragon that blurs the I lines between heaven and hell. It cannot be touched in battle, and can only be spoken to by those possessing the blessing of the sacred dragon." Cyro looked mortified, almost sorry he asked.

"Uncle Colress..? Where are the locations of the other two dragons? They already have Zekrom, but what about Kyurem and Reshiram?" Tia asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, Nate released his Kyurem back into the wild a few years after Team Plasma's defeat, and as for N and Reshiram, I know not of their whereabouts." Colress looked at Nate, who nodded.

"I gave Reshiram back to N a few years ago. From what N has told me relatively recently, they're still with each other. Ah, Colress. You should probably hold on to this." Nate pulled a Splicer from his backpack and handed it to Colress, who slipped it into his pocket. A resounding clink filled the air as the two Splicers met.

"If this Team Neo gets their hands on the other two dragons, the results will be.. utterly ruinous. There's no other explanation for what they're doing other than their intent to summon Genesis Kyurem." Liao shook his head and looked down. Tia looked terrified. "This world is in grave danger, you all. And right now, we're the only ones who are able to save it."

"So.. why tell us this?" Tia asked, bewildered. "Why can't Nate just be amazing and save the world again? Has he lost his touch or something?" As Tia finished her question, Nate chuckled, and stood up.

"I feel like you're indirectly calling me old."

"No, no! It isn't that! I just.. don't want you, or anyone, to get hurt." Nate closed his eyes, nodding, and sat back down.

"I know what you meant, Tia. However, speaking to Genesis Kyurem is no easy task, and there's only one known living human who possesses all of the qualities needed to do so." As he said that, Liao and Colress looked at Tia, and she froze.

"Wait, so.. okay, hold on. Why are you all looking at- oh. Oh, no. No no no." Tia shook her head wildly and stood up. "You are NOT looking at me for the reason I think you are."

"Heh heh.. you catch on quickly, girl," Liao smiled faintly.

"No. You cannot possibly think that person is me." Tia looked wild and scared. Colress stood up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Tia, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tia closed her eyes, groaning. "You've spoken to your mother before, haven't you?" Dragon tamers had a strange ability to speak to those who shared their immediate blood, but rarely could they speak at will the way Iris and Tia could. Usually they were just visions, the meetings weren't by choice.

"Y-yes? How did you know?!"

"I've heard you talking to her. I've heard her voice, too. Do you think you can talk to her now?" Tia nodded slowly and closed her eyes tighter, focusing. The room went dead silent to the point where even the normally rambunctious Axew was still as a stone.

"Mother.. mother, where are you?" Nothing. Then, a dull echo.

"Tia.. oh, my daughter.. what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Iris's voice filled the room, and Tia's eyes started to shine with blue light. Cyro looked around in bewilderment. Skyla and Liao were doing the same. Only Nate and Colress seemed to understand what was going on, but their eyes didn't shine with the same light Tia's did. Whatever she was seeing, she was the only one seeing it. Rumor has it the deceased parents of dragon tamers appear in visions as shining silhouettes, almost like ghosts, but the exact nature of these interactions was something dragon tamers had sworn to secrecy centuries ago. Yet, Iris's voice rang out loud and clear, able to be heard by all those present in the room.

"Mother! Oh, mother.. it's been a long time since I've spoken to you! Uncle Colress has told me so many things and-" Tia silenced immediately. Iris must have done something or made some gesture to silence her.

"I've heard everything. You're scared of being a hero, aren't you?"

"Y-yes.. I don't know if I can do it, and I don't want to let anyone down.." Tia looked down, her eyes stained with tears.

"When you were born, Reshiram gave you it's blessing, infusing your blood with that of the ancient dragons. You're the only living human we know of that has all of the needed requirements to be able to speak to Genesis Kyurem. My own daughter.. I always hoped you would fulfill an amazing destiny." Iris's voice sounded almost like she was crying. "I knew you were special from the moment you were born, I only wish I could have been a better mother.." Iris's voice was filled with regret, of things she longed to finish but couldn't.

"Mother, no.. don't say that. It isn't your fault." Tia shook her head desperately, tears forming in her eyes. "What is it you need me to do, mother?"

"I need you to be a hero. You have the blood of the sacred dragon in you, and you're the only person alive who can speak to and have a chance of reasoning with Genesis Kyurem, should it be summoned. I trust the people in this room to strengthen your spirit and prepare you for the task you'll face."

"Mother, I.."

"I must go now, my dear daughter. Please heed my words. Remember, even in death, I love you." Tia wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I love you too, mother.." a pause, then Tia sat back down. "She's gone. I guess I really have to be a hero now, huh.."

"You're still a child, Tia, and Team Neo doesn't have all the components yet. We still have time, and I trust you'll strengthen yourself and Axew on your journey."

"So.. what am I going to do? Beat the gyms and train the strongest Pokemon that have ever been trained, like Nate did?" He chuckled at this.

"No, Tia," Nate answered. "You won't be able to defeat Genesis Kyurem in battle. You'll, uh, you'll have to speak to it." Tia nodded in understanding. "This won't be a journey of strength, it'll be one to make your soul and spirit strong enough to speak to Kyurem as an equal."

"And if I'm.. not enough?"

"Then Team Neo will most likely use Kyurem's power to destroy everything we know and love with no hope of saving anything. Memories, life, worlds, existence, all burned away."

"So, no pressure, right?"

"Haha, nope, none at all, Tia. But we'll all be here with you to strengthen you on your journey." Skyla nodded, and so did Colress, then Nate and Liao. Only Cyro looked shaken.

"Hey, why does she get to go on this big adventure?! I want to go on one too!" Cyro pouted.

"I had Hugh with me during my journey. I can promise, you won't be useless, my son," Nate said in response. Cyro rolled his eyes, but didn't speak much more.

"Hugh.. he was my father, right, Colress?" Tia asked, and looked at him. Colress nodded.

"Your father has set off on his own journey long ago, to finish your mother's dreams. He gave me his best wishes to raise you as if you were my own daughter." Colress's eyes started to tear up, and the shook his head. "Back to the present. On this journey we're going on, you'll have to learn to talk to Pokemon. I can only hope we're able to locate N, so he can assist us with that." Nate nodded, and spoke.

"I think I know where he is. Unless he's suddenly up and moved, then he's at Dragonspiral Tower. I suggest that's the first place we head," Nate said, nodding as he spoke.

"Any objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word, and Colress nodded, and smiled. "Everybody rest up. We leave tomorrow morning."

As the group broke apart, he chuckled. Liao hung back and stood next to him.

"Thank you, Colress. We stand a chance now, that I'm sure of. Ah, yes. That Axew she runs around with. She's born of her mother's Haxorus, no?" Colress closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"She is indeed. You plan to accompany us, Liao?"

"Yes. I want to be able to share what I know about Team Neo with you as we journey," Liao said, nodding.

"Understood. Now, lets go save the world.. one more time." Colress smiled and Liao left the room, leaving him alone. He shook his head. "This won't be easy for her. But I know she can handle it."

The next morning, Colress awoke to loud yelling from another room. He stumbled out of bed, pushing the door open, and rushed down the hallway as fast as he could, throwing open the door to the kitchen.

"What in the name of-" Axew and Tia were playing tug of war with a container that held pancakes inside it. Skyla was smiling, holding a spatula, and Cyro was behind Axew, cheering her on. Colress groaned, but took a seat, willing to let them fight it out. Back and forth the pair went, until eventually Axew pulled back far enough that Tia let go and fell on the ground.

"Ugh.. you win, Axew.." Tia rolled over and Axew toted the container around triumphantly in her mouth. "Oh hi, uncle Colress! Skyla made pancakes for breakfast!"

"I can.. see that." Deciding not to question why the two had fought so fiercely over leftovers, Colress sat down next to Nate, looking up at Skyla. "I assume you can get us a plane bound for Opelucid?"

"Of course!" She smiled. In the years following Team Plasma's defeat, Skyla had used newfound funding to set up more airports all across the region. "In fact, I've already booked us a flight on the personal jet we took to get here!" Skyla pointed outside and the group turned to look at the blue and white plane that was parked on the ground. "That's my personal jet. I use it for business as well as family trips. Fitting six plus small dragon won't be an easy task, but we can make it."

"Glad to hear it." Colress nodded and stood up, moving back to his room. The other people dispersed, going their separate ways. Colress pulled out an old briefcase, carefully folding clothes and other belongings and placing them in the briefcase. Once he was finished, he picked it up and rejoined the rest of his ensemble in the main kitchen.

"I'm ready, Uncle Colress!" Tia smiled, and I could see her bright purple messenger bag around one shoulder. Colress nodded, and looked around.

"Is everyone ready to depart?" Colress asked, and everyone nodded in turn.

"Right this way!" Skyla said, leading the group out of the Frigate and towards her jet. One by one, the members of Colress's group climbed aboard the jet and took their seats. Skyla was right, it was definitely a cramped fit. She positioned herself in the cockpit, and as the plane whirred to life, Colress set a hand on Tia's shoulder.

"This may be the last time you ever see the Frigate." Tia nodded, and pressed her hands to the window, looking at the Frigate as it's size diminished the further up they went. Most of the plane trip was spent in silence, apart from Axew's occasional growl or rumble at a passing cloud. After the two hour trip was over, Skyla landed the plane right outside of Opelucid, and the group climbed out, relieved to be on the ground again.

"Honey, I'll never know how you can fly those things for a living. You baffle me." Nate groaned, but there was obvious humor in his eyes.

"Then that's one secret I'll take to my grave, isn't it?" Skyla smiled, and turned to face route nine, which would take them to Icirrus City. Moving like a herd, the seven walked down route nine, hampered by Axew's continuous want to battle each and everything she saw, be it living or not.

"Tell me, Uncle. During my vision, mother told me I had dragon's blood. Why'd you never tell me, and what does it mean?" Colress tipped his head, pausing for a second to mull over her question.

"Well.. the dragons of Unova are able to give their blessings to children if they're present at birth. The blessing of the legendary dragons enables beings of this realm to communicate with beings of the heaven's realm. As you now know, an example of such a being would be Genesis Kyurem. As Genesis Kyurem isn't of this world, or even this plane of existence, neither N nor Zinnia can speak to it, as they do not have the blessing you do. When you were born, N and Reshiram were present, and he and Reshiram agreed to give you the blessing as a safeguard, so you could communicate with Genesis Kyurem in case the Unova region was in grave danger. I kept this a secret as best I could, and nobody but myself, N, Nate, and your dead mother know of your true power." Tia nodded in understanding as Colress finished his explanation.

"I see. So this is why you're taking me to N, so he can teach me how to talk to Pokemon?"

"Precisely. Your mother was never given this blessing, and from what we know, nobody else in the world has it. I'm hoping N can teach you to speak to Pokemon, and later on, Zinnia will be able to teach you about your dragon tamer heritage." Tia nodded as Colress finished speaking. "Ah, I've driveled on for too long. We're here." Looking up, Colress and Tia were able to see Dragonspiral Tower, and a faint red light was visible from the top.

"Do you think that's Reshiram?" Tia asked.

"No doubt about it." For a minute, the group stood, until Tia broke the silence.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"What?" Colress asked. "We brought you here, did you expect us to go up with you?"

"I mean.. yeah, wasn't that the plan?" Tia asked, bewildered.

"No? You were meant to climb the tower and speak to N by yourself."

"Oh. Well, uh.." Tia stammered.

"Nothing will attack you. You have dragon's blood. You'll be able to make your way up the tower without disruption," Liao said, and Colress nodded.

"Good luck, girl. I'm sure you'll learn a lot," Skyla said, and gave Tia a quick hug. Nate gave her a hearty pat on the back.

"Well.. thanks, everyone! I'll meet you in Icirrus when I'm done!" With that, Tia turned and started running into Dragonspiral Tower, her companions waiting outside.

"Do you think he will teach her?" Nate asked.

"Or course. Let's wait until she comes back. I'm sure she'll be very different," Colress responded.

Meanwhile, inside the tower, Tia was scrambling up the seemingly endless supply of stairs.

"It's.. so much.." she sat down, her sides heaving. "How does N climb this place regularly?! Wait.. he flies on Reshiram. Duh. Use your brain, Tia, it's in there somewhere." Tia poked her head and started back up the steps again. They seemed endless, stretching up onto the sky, but still last, she saw light and an end. Newly filled energy flushed through her, and she raced up the steps, forgetting how tired she was. She stopped upon reaching the final step, and turned to see a man with long green hair sitting next to a huge white dragon. He was facing away from the way she came, and the dragon made growling noises, both seemingly unaware of her. As she raised her hand, however, he spoke.

"Welcome, young master Tia. We've been expecting you."  



	3. Speak of the Sacred

The man didn't turn around, nor spoke any more than that.

"Are you.. N?" Tia asked, her voice shaking, as she slowly proceeded up the last step and onto the top of the tower.

"Indeed I am. You come to learn to speak to Pokemon, do you not?"

"Y-yes.. yes, I do. That's why I'm here." Tia's voice was shaky, but she was finding resolve.

"You're the one who has the blessing. Iris's daughter. I was there when you were born, and this same Reshiram standing next to me is who gave you your blessing." Reshiram roared, and red energy emanated from it.

"I see. You know I have the blessing, then.. you plan to teach me, right?" Tia asked, her voice more sure of itself.

"I do. Come, girl, and stand before Reshiram." N turned around and looked at Tia. Reshiram did the same. "You're shaking. Are you scared?"

"Well.. yeah, I'll admit that I am, a little bit. The fate of the world rests on my shoulders, or something. Colress, Liao, and Nate told me a lot over the past day, but to be honest, a large chunk of it has gone over my head." Tia laughed nervously, and N softened his gaze.

"Don't be scared. Neither of us will hurt you. If Unova truly is in grave danger again.. then Reshiram and I will need to teach you how to speak to Pokemon. And hopefully shed a little more light on your unique gifts." Reshiram nodded and gave a low growl of agreement. Tia looked up at Reshiram. She shuddered, and Reshiram gave some low growls.

What do you think of me? Fearsome, amazing, glorious?

"Wha- where did that come from?! That was Reshiram, how was I able to understand it?!" Tia looked taken aback, and N chuckled.

"You're here with me, and you possess the blessing. Here." N moved to Tia's side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "With my connection, in your early lessons, you'll be able to speak to Reshiram much more easily. However, I won't always be here to help you." Tia nodded, and looked back up at Reshiram. Reshiram spoke again.

So? Glorious, fearsome? Come on, girl, let me hear it. Tia concentrated for a second, tipping her head to one side as she thought of the best possible way to compliment a legendary dragon.

"I'd say.. glorious. You're certainly magnificent." Despite speaking in clear human tongue, Reshiram smiled, tilting it's head upwards in a graceful display, and growled again.

Of course I am! You have great taste, girl!

"I can.. understand him and.. he can understand me. How.. what?" Tia looked at N, her eyes wide.

"You have the blessing. You've always been able to speak to Pokemon, you just don't know how yet. That's why I'm teaching you. Go on, I'll keep my hand on your shoulder, now try to have a full conversation with Reshiram."

"Well, okay. I'll try." Tia looked up at Reshiram and spoke, concentrating. "So, uh.. lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Reshiram growled.

Girl, is that the very best you can come up with? The Unova region is in mortal danger and all you can think of is weather?

"Well, I.. I didn't mean it like that. I suppose I've never talked to a legendary dragon and all."

Yeah, I can understand that. I'm sort of a big deal.

"So. If Team Neo really does intend to summon Genesis Kyurem, doesn't that mean they'll need to capture you, Reshiram?"

Indeed it does. You're a smart one, Tia. However, I've seen these kinds of people before. Twenty years ago, to be precise. I promise you, capturing me will not be as easy as it was for them to capture Zekrom. Reshiram smiled, and Tia smiled a bit too.

"That's fair. So, tell me, Reshiram. What do you think of your, err.. brothers? Cousins? In-laws? Zekrom and Kyurem, that is."

Kyurem is a careless dunce, letting out his rage at simply being in this world on whoever is nearby. Poor Lacunosa town residents, living in terror of him for so long. As for Zekrom, he's more judgemental and has a high opinion of himself and his power. Team Neo capturing him hasn't changed that at all.

"You've.. met with Zekrom, after Team Neo captured him?" Reshiram lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Yes.. unfortunately, I have.

"I see. You know, you're quite the spirited dragon. My little Axew looks up to you."

Does she? My heart is warmed. Well, it's warmer than it normally is, since I am a dragon of fire and all. Now, I've got a question for you. What's it like speaking to a legendary dragon as amazing as myself?

"It's.. it's awesome. All these things I've been told, about your blessing and whatnot.. you're really something, Reshiram. Have you ever told N to get a haircut?" Reshiram howled with laughter at this, his eyes shutting tightly.

HAHA! Of course I have! I love your sense of humor, girl. Reshiram cleared his eyes and growled again. You'll be a fine hero for this world, no doubt. When the time comes, I trust you'll be able to save it.

"You really think so?" Tia said, her eyes shining.

Nah. I know so. Now, N, remove your hand from her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Reshiram? You think she's ready to try it on her own?" Reshiram growled, and nodded. "Well, all right, if you say so." N took his hand off Tia's shoulder, and she looked back up at Reshiram, who growled some more.

So, how is it now, Tia? Still able to talk to me? Tia closed her eyes tightly and concentrated as best she could.

"I.. think I can.. can you understand me?"

Well, I can't say I learned Spanish.

"That.. wasn't Spanish."

Hm? Did you say that wasn't Spanish? I can't tell the difference.

"Rgh.." Tia closed her eyes and pressed her hands together. "How about.. now?"

That's a bit better! I can understand you now. Relax a little and empty your mind. Focus purely on me.

"Okay.." Tia relaxed herself and folded her hands together, and opened her eyes, looking directly into Reshiram's. "How is this?"

That's wonderful! Well executed. You're a natural, that's for sure. Not like we've done this before, but you sure seem to know how to speak to me.

"So.. if I'm able to speak directly to you.. what training is there left for me?"

To start, you're having to concentrate. Secondly, you're still in N's presence. Third, when you're truly done, you'll be able to give me directions when flying through clouds, clear as day.

"Oh.. oh. Yeah, I've definitely got a long way to go, then." Reshiram nodded.

Definitely. I'm proud of you, young Tia. I expected you to have a closed heart, be near unteachable, but you've surpassed NY expectations.

"Wait, have I really?"

Indeed you have. I trust you'll be able to save this world one day, Tia. Now, have N stand across the room.

"Hey, N, can you do what Reshiram said? Stand far away?" N nodded, and sat down on a broken pillar several meters away. Tia looked back up at Reshiram, and folded her palms again, concentrating deeply. "Reshiram.. can you understand me?"

Oh, Arceus. N, you know I can't speak other languages. Reshiram rolled his eyes, but Tia could definitely see a spark of humor in his red gaze.

"Hey.. no, I'm not speaking another language! I don't know any other ones either!" Reshiram chuckled.

That one came across a little clearer.  
You're doing better, but again, you're still a long way from mastering the ability to speak to Pokemon.

"Yeah.. I guess I am. I hope I'll get lots of opportunities to improve myself, though."

That you will, don't worry. You'll get plenty of chances to speak to Pokemon and solve their problems during your journey. I've got a terrible feeling about something, though.

"Oh..? What might that be?"

I've got a feeling I can only evade capture for so long. It's near certain that Team Neo will be able to summon Genesis Kyurem, but I'll do my best to delay them as much as possible. The more time you have to learn, the better.

"I see." N stood up, and looked at Reshiram.

"Tell her about the dragons, and their power. All of it. She needs to know."

Are you sure?

"Yes. Tell her." Reshiram nodded, and looked at Tia, beckoning her.

Come close to me, girl. You need to hear this as clear as possible. N sat back down, and Tia walked up to Reshiram. She sat down in front of him, and Reshiram sat down in front of her. Reshiram growled, and looked up at the sky.

In the beginning, before Pokemon existed in Unova, there was Genesis Kyurem, the being that resides in a higher world. It knew no boundary between heaven and hell, life and death, yet it was.. lonely. So, it used its power to fill the Unova region with people and Pokemon. Once the region was finished, Genesis Kyurem came down to Unova, intending to rule over it. However, an unforeseen accident caused Genesis Kyurem to break apart into three dragons: Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom. Reshiram and Zekrom had the power of the one dragon split between them, and Kyurem simply became the shell. Each dragon was chipped of a small part of it's body: a DNA Splicer, one for each dragon. When all three dragons and Splicers are reunited atop Dragonspiral Tower, which was built where Genesis Kyurem landed..

"Then, what happens?"

Only one who has the blessing of the dragon can command Kyurem to absorb the other five components, summoning forth Genesis Kyurem. If said human is worthy with a strong enough spirit, not only can they summon Genesis Kyurem.. they're able to command them, too. Both myself and Zekrom are able to give a tiny part of our power as a blessing to newborn humans at their birth. That is what we call the dragon's blessing that you possess. Now, as for the dragon's power. The more power a dragon has, the faster it's drained, and the less it hurts. But as a dragon has less power, draining it is slower and hurts the dragon more. A dragon cannot truly be deprived of all it's power, it will revert to a ball form at it's lowest possible power. Such was the Light Stone I used to be..

"I.. I understand. What is it you plan to do, Reshiram?"

Exert as much of my power as I can while I evade capture for as long as I can. That way, once they inevitably capture me, it'll take longer for then to drain enough of my power to be ready to summon Genesis Kyurem.

"But won't that hurt you?"

Yes. It will. But I'd rather take the pain than let Unova be ruined due to my cowardice. Unlike Zekrom. Reshiram nodded solemnly, and N did the same. I'm counting on you, girl. I gave you my blessing and I trust you'll be the hero Unova needs. Tia nodded.

"Wait.. unlike Zekrom? What did Zekrom do?"

Zekrom.. was captured by Ghetsis a long time ago, and the man brainwashed Zekrom into believing his plans of destruction are what's right for Unova. Please.. free him from Ghetsis's mind control.

"I won't let you down. I promise," Tia said, her voice clear and certain.

"Good." A familiar voice resonated, and Tia looked startled.

"M-mother? Is that you?" As Tia spoke, her eyes began to widen.

Iris. You choose to appear to her? Why?

"You know why, Reshiram. My daughter is the one who will save this world from certain destruction. I'll lend her my strength as I can."

Very well. Just remember this is her fight and nobody else's.

"Of course." A pause. "My daughter.. you've learned how to speak to Pokemon now. I'm so proud of you. I know that you'll be able to save us from the plans of Team Neo."

"I'll.. I'll do my best. For all of you. For all of us, and for all the people and Pokemon of Unova!" Tia's eyes glowed with blue light, now tinted with red, and her voice burned with resolve.

"Very well. I must go now, my daughter. I love you, remember that."

"I love you too, mother.." Tia's eyes filled with tears, and after a pause, she looked back up at Reshiram. "I know now what I must do. How long do you estimate we have?" Reshiram paused before it spoke.

It's difficult to judge. Depending on how determined Team Neo is on capturing me, it can range from a few days to several weeks. However, I doubt they'll go after me much until they have all the Splicers in their possession.

"I see. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Hmm.. at the moment, no. However, take this from me. Reshiram held out it's paw, and in it was a tiny white and red marbled stone. Keep this on your person at all times. Not only will it slightly strengthen your ability to talk to Pokemon, but you'll also be able to talk to me whenever you seek guidance. However, be warned: sometimes I will withhold my aid so you can learn for yourself.

"Thank you, Reshiram." Tia pocketed the stone and embraced the huge dragon.

I.. aww, thank you, Tia. Now, go save our world. Learn all you can.

"I will. Thank you Reshiram! And N!" Tia turned and started running back down the seemingly endless steps of Dragonspiral Tower, new energy flowing through her. "I'm almost- huh?!"

"YOU!" A dark figure lunged from the shadows near the bottom of the tower and tackled her to the ground. "You.. what are you doing here?!"

"Agh! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Tia squealed, panicking. "Reshiram!"

"Reshiram won't help you now. Tell me what you know, girl, or I promise you won't be returning home." The mysterious boy growled at her and tears came to Tia's eyes. She quickly wiped them away and pushed the boy off, who looked surprised at her strength. "Oh, you're a feisty one. Tell me why you went to Dragonspiral Tower. You're just a little girl. And you came alone.. how brave!"

"I.. I won't tell you anything. Do to me what you wish, but I won't tell you why I'm here." Despite her resolve, Tia was nervous, and it showed.

"You fool. You absolute fool." The boy brandished a knife and twirled it in his hand. "Tell me what you know. Now. Or I sever your pretty little head right from your body." Tia knew from the look in his eyes that this boy didn't intend to kill her. It was obvious he wanted the information, desperately.

"Try me. I dare you." The boy roared, and lunged at her with the knife. Tia sidestepped, rolling across and next to a pillar. "Too slow!" She giggled, and deftly evaded his next slice. However, she was tiring quickly. Tia knew she couldn't keep this up long, and she needed to get out alive. It was then that she noticed a Druddigon nibbling on some food across the room, seemingly oblivious to the conflict. Tia remembered with a start that she could speak to Pokemon herself. "Hey! Druddigon!" The Druddigon looked up, and a look of pure shock crossed the boy's face.

Eh? Who said that? My buddy left to go get more food. His lazy self wouldn't be back by now.

"Me! Over here! I'm- help me!"

Hold on a second? A human?! How are you able to talk to me?

"Never mind that! I need your help, Druddigon!"

"Are you talking to it?!" The boy shouted. "How?!"

"Shut up!" Tia was tiring quickly dodging the endless strikes, yet the boy's energy seemed limitless. She looked at the Druddigon desperately. "He's going to kill me! Please help!"

He's going to kill you? I don't really care who you are, but if your life is in danger, I suppose I can help. The Druddigon roared and lunged at the boy, intercepting him mid swipe and pinning him to the ground. The dragon roared in his face, and the boy shrieked, his expression changing.

"Let me go, you brute!" Druddigon lifted a paw, and the boy scrambled away. "I won't forget this, girl. And I certainly don't forget you." The boy turned and ran, gripping his side where Druddigon had pinned him.

Are you all right, girl? Did he hurt you?

"N-no, he didn't. I'm okay. Thank you, Druddigon. I owe you my life." Tia smiled.

It's nothing, really. In return, can you answer some questions for me?

"Of course!"

How are you able to talk to me? Only one other human being that I know can do that.

"Well.. I was given Reshiram's blessing at birth, and I went to the top of this tower to learn how to speak to Pokemon from N and Reshiram." Druddigon nodded, and growled.

I see! You're a very unique human. Now, in return for saving your life, can you help me find my friend and gather some food? That lazy lump isn't back yet, and I'm getting hungry.

"Sure. I don't mind," Tia giggled, and Druddigon gave a happy growl.

This way, girl. Druddigon led Tia out of the tower and to a meadow behind it, filled with bushes. A few of them were dotted with berries. We Druddigon eat these berries as a primary source of food. Help me pick some, will you?

"Sure." Tia reached out to a bush and pulled off several berries, handing them to Druddigon.

Wonderful! Now do that about two hundred more times!

"Sheesh.. two hundred. Well, I do owe you my life and all. Let's get picking."

That's the spirit! Druddigon and Tia spent the better part of an hour picking berries off several of the bushes, creating a huge blue pile. Well done, girl. I really do appreciate your help.

"It's nothing, really. You seem like a really understanding and wise Pokemon, Druddigon."

I've lived in that tower for a long time, and I've seen lots of things. Tell me, what is it you seek?

"I seek.. to fulfill my destiny, and prevent the ruin of the world."

Ruin of the world? Is Unova in danger again?

"Not right now. But it will be soon. I have to use my talents to hone them and be able to save the world when that danger comes."

That's a huge burden for one so young. I wish you the best of luck. But, promise me something.

"Anything for you. What is it?"

This task you're undertaking.. it will take training. If you see a Pokemon in trouble, I ask you not to hesitate to talk to it. Speak to it, help it. The more Pokemon you talk to, the stronger your spirit will grow.

"I promise. Thank you, Druddigon." The dragon nodded.

You've got the dragon tamer heritage, do you not?

"Yes, I do. My mother's name is Iris."

Ah! Iris! I know of her. You're a great individual to be born of her blood. Now, do you need to get going?

"I do. Thank you very much for your help, though. I promise I'll come visit you some day, Druddigon!"

That's very kind of you, and I look forward to it. Now, let me guide you back to the entrance of the tower. Druddigon began to lead Tia back into the tower, and stopped at the entrance. Good luck on your quest, Tia.

"Thank you. I'll do my best!" Tia waved the Druddigon goodbye, and started back down to Icirrus City. After a short walk, she pushed open the door to the Pokemon center.

"And then I said- if it ain't broke, fix it anyways! I'm a scientist!" Laughter filled the Pokemon center. "Now, as for the other time.. wait, Tia's back!" Colress smiled and ran towards Tia, embracing her. "How are you, my little dragon girl?"

"Shaken up, but.. I'm doing well. N taught me how to talk to Pokemon, and even to Reshiram!"

"Did he now? That's wonderful news. Can you talk to Axew, you think?" Colress asked.

"I can certainly try. Hey, Axew! Over here!" Tia beckoned to her Axew, who scrambled over to her, leaping into her outstretched arms. Tia closed her eyes for a second, then looked at Axew. "Hey, little buddy! Did you miss me?"

Whoa! Tia! You can really talk to me! Of course I missed you! Why wouldn't I? Tia giggled.

"I don't know, really. Are you surprised?"

Well.. yeah, I am! You're really something, Tia!

"I know I am!" Tia grinned, and set Axew back down.

"She really can. She can talk to Pokemon. That's.. that's amazing," Skyla said, her eyes wide.

"Well, now what?" Tia asked, looking at Nate and Liao. Nate tipped his head, pausing before he answered.

"Well, Skyla, Cyro, and myself will journey in a group separate from you, Colress, and Liao. We'll maintain contact, doing our best to gather information from locals in various towns and cities about Team Neo. The three of you will travel Unova, strengthening your spirit enough to fulfill your destiny." Nate nodded, and Tia smiled a little.

"I'm ready."

"Very well! This is goodbye for now, Nate. Let's stay in contact." Colress gave Nate a pat on the back, and he grinned.

"Of course. Take care, Colress. Skyla, Cyro, let's get going." The two nodded and followed Nate out of the Pokemon center.

"And so, the three of us will set off on a journey to strengthen you. Your power will fade the further away you get from Dragonspiral Tower, and if Team Neo knows about this, they'll have their base of operations as far away as they can."

"Let's get going!" Tia smiled, and Axew roared, bouncing around Tia with enthusiasm.

"As you wish." Colress smiled and led her, Liao, and Axew out of the Pokemon center. "Now, I suppose, your true journey will unfold." Tia nodded, and looked at Colress as they walked.

"Do you have faith in me, Uncle Colress?"

"I do. You've got all the qualities needed to be Unova's savior. I do not have a single doubt in you." Colress smiled down at her, and she eased.

"Heh.. thanks. I'm glad for that. Should we find a place to sleep for the night? It's getting dark."

"That's logical. Let's just stay in the inn for now, and be on our way to Opelucid tomorrow." Colress led the way to the Icirrus inn as the sun faded behind the horizon, and pushed the door open to the inn.

"Welcome! Can I get you a room?" The innkeeper asked, smiling happily.

"Yes, please. Three." Colress held up three fingers, and the innkeeper nodded, then began to lead them up a flight of stairs, and stopped at a room.

"Is this one okay?" She asked.

"Yes, this'll do fine. We simply need a place to rest for the night, nothing more." The innkeeper nodded, and handed Colress a key.

"I'll take your payment in the morning. Enjoy your stay!" She smiled, and walked off briskly, leaving Colress to fumble unlocking the door.

"Grr.. the only contraptions that make sense are the ones I make myself." After a couple minutes of struggling, he pushed the door open. It was a standard inn room, with two beds, a desk, and a small bathroom. Nothing special.

"I don't need a bed. Not used to sleeping on one," Liao said, looking at Colress and Tia.

"Well, all right." Tia walked over to one of the beds and laid down, sinking into it. "Ahhh.. oh, this is amazing." She closed her eyes and rolled herself into one of the blankets. Colress sat down on one of the beds.

"She isn't wrong. It's plenty soft." He laid down, and Liao slumped in a chair. "So, Tia. What did N teach you exactly?" Several seconds of pause followed, before the muffled reply came.

"Mmfff.. well, how to talk to Pokemon, duh." Colress groaned.

"Apart from that."

"Well, Reshiram gave me a really pretty rock. Said I could use it to talk to him whenever I needed to."

"Oh? That's interesting." Before Colress could continue, Liao piped up.

"It.. wouldn't happen to be a marbled stone, smoothly carved into a sphere, with red and white colors, would it?"

"Well, wait. Wait, yes, that's exactly what it is!"

"Oh, that's great news. That stone will be very helpful. I possessed one for a short time. However, I didn't hold on to it long, before N came looking for it. I can only assume that's the same stone I heard voices coming from."

"Well, that's neat. Let's talk about this in the morning. Now, can I get some sleep?" Tia grumbled.

"Of course. Good night, Tia."  



End file.
